


Nice Day to Start Again

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Dean Being Dean, Episode: s09e19 Alex Annie Alexis Ann, Gender Issues, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just overwhelmingly tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day to Start Again

"Never had a teenage sister" says the vamp, red painting his lips.

Dean freezes, overwhelmed with the many things he wants to say.

All the long haired, salad eating, desert hiking, produce market loving, women's issues nagging, half-caf, double vanilla latte drinking crap.  


Francis.

Just call Sam a girl, dammit!

Samantha.

That time they don't talk about when Sammy was a demon chick for a week.

And that awkward dream Dean NEVER HAD about Sam actually growing a pair of boobs instead of just a pair.

The word "perky" pops into his mind, unbidden.

The moment is lost, no comeback.


End file.
